1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward a burst indicator and pressure relief devices incorporating the same. Particularly, the burst indicator comprises at least one non-electrically conductive membrane and a circuit formed from an electrically conductive material. When positioned in close proximity to a rupture disc, the burst indicator can monitor the integrity of the rupture disc and signal bursting of the disc through interruption of the electrical circuit due to severing of one or more electrically conductive segments which comprise the circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many processes and applications, rupture discs are installed in a fluid passageway, such as between two ferrules or pipe flanges in an overpressure relief apparatus. As a common example, in order to visually inspect the disc, portions of a protected apparatus or associated fluid relief passageways would need to be disassembled. In addition, rupture discs are often installed in remote or otherwise physically inaccessible locations. In such configurations, visual inspection of a rupture disc to determine its integrity can be very difficult.
Electronic monitoring systems, such as those that comprise flow sensors and burst indicators, provide for immediate notification if a disc has ruptured. U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,471 discloses a flow sensor consisting of a support gasket defining a flow way and having a thin, pliable membrane extending thereacross. An electrical conductor strip is bonded across opposing quadrants of the membrane in continuous connection to an electrical indicator circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,947 discloses a rupturable fluid flow indicator and a rupture disc assembly including the indicator. The indicator comprises a rupturable member adapted to be clamped across a fluid flow passageway having at least one opening formed therein for weakening a portion of the member. An electric current conductor is attached across the weakened portion of the rupturable member whereby when the member ruptures as a result of fluid pressure exerted thereon, the conductor also ruptures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,634 discloses a pressure sensor assembly including a disk entirely of metal and having a plurality of circumferentially spaced petals. The disk is connected to a pair of wire leads connected to an alarm monitor. Upon exposure to a rise in fluid pressure associated with the bursting of a rupture disk or valve leak, the pressure sensor tears thereby creating an open circuit.